


(Not) An Angel

by DaintyCrow



Series: About Hunters And Their Angels - Translations [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Translation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 00:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10450941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: Es war einfach zu vergessen, dass Samandriel ein Engel war. Adam wusste das. Er verbrachte seine Zeit nun schon seit einer Weile mit Samandriel, und er hatte ihn nie irgendetwas engelhaftes tun sehen. Er wirkte eher wie ein kleines Kind, oder ein naiver, unbeholfener Teenager. Also jep, definitiv kein Engel.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [(Not) An Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8377408) by [XenCrow (DaintyCrow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow). 



> Ja, es ist nicht mehr wirklich Halloween, aber irgendwie habe ich es verpatzt, das zu Halloween hochzuladen, also ... sorry ^-^

Es war einfach zu vergessen, dass Samandriel ein Engel war. Adam wusste das. Er verbrachte seine Zeit nun schon seit einer Weile mit Samandriel, und er hatte ihn nie irgendetwas engelhaftes tun sehen. Er wirkte eher wie ein kleines Kind, oder ein naiver, unbeholfener Teenager. Also jep, definitiv kein Engel. Was der Grund war, aus dem er niemals Sam oder Dean auf irgendeine Jagd begleitete. Genau wie Adam selbst das niemals tat. Warum sollte er? Das letzte Mal, als er ihnen geholfen hatte, starb er. Als er sie zum zweiten Mal getroffen hatte, fiel er in den Käfig. Kein Grund für ihn, irgendetwas davon zu wiederholen. Nicht einmal ansatzweise. Also blieb er, nachdem Sam und Dean es geschafft hatten, ihn aus dem Käfig zu holen, im Bunker. Oder in der Nähe des Bunkers, angesichts der Tatsache, dass er selbstverständlich nicht sein ganzes Leben am gleichen Ort verbringen, sondern auch manchmal rausgehen wollte. Andernfalls hätte er sich gefangen gefühlt, und davon hatte er bereits im Käfig mehr als genug gehabt.  
Und an einem der Tage, die er außerhalb des Bunkers verbrachte, hatte er Samandriel zum ersten Mal getroffen. Oder eher, er hatte Samandriel zum ersten Mal gesehen, angesichts dessen, dass der Engel bewusstlos und verletzt gewesen war. Es hatte ihn nicht viel Zeit gekostet, sich dafür zu entscheiden, dass er dem Fremden in der komischen gestreiften Uniform helfen würde. Oder, nun ja, dass er Castiel bitten würde ihm zu helfen, da er nicht wirklich etwas ausrichten konnte. Was der Moment war, in dem er herausfand, dass ‚Alfie‘ irgendein Engel war, den jeder für tot gehalten hatte.  
Und dann war Adam plötzlich nicht mehr alleine im Bunker gewesen, sondern Samandriel war auch dort. Und solange Sam und Dean mit Castiel weg waren, leistete Samandriel Adam Gesellschaft. Oder Alfie tat es. Aber eher Samandriel, da Adam es geschafft hatte, den Engel dazu zu überreden, diese Uniform loszuwerden und stattdessen normale Kleidung zu tragen.  
Und natürlich verließen sie ab und zu den Bunker. Sie waren vorsichtig, sicher – Dean und Sam hatten ihnen oft genug gesagt, dass sie aufpassen sollten –, aber das hieß nicht, dass die gar nicht raus konnten. Also liefen sie von Zeit zu Zeit in die nächste Stadt, um ein Eis zu essen, oder shoppen zu gehen, oder sich im Kino einen Film anzusehen. Manchmal gingen sie einfach nur in die Stadt, um nicht den ganzen Tag im Bunker zu sitzen oder um die Leute zu beobachten, während sie es sich im Café gemütlich machten. Es war niemals etwas großes, und außerdem taten sie immer menschliche Dinge. Niemals etwas engelhaftes. Oder nicht wirklich. Außer man zählte Leute beobachten als etwas, das Engel taten, aber da Menschen das auch taten, zählte Adam es nicht dazu. Was einer der Gründe war, aus denen Adam mehr als nur einmal vergaß, dass es sich bei Samandriel um einen Engel handelte. Aber es war nicht wirklich seine Schuld, okay? Er konnte nicht anders, als in Samandriel einen netten Kerl zu sehen, aber definitiv keinen Engel. Das … passte einfach nicht.

„Adam?“, hörte er eine bekannte Stimme und sah von seinem Platz auf der Couch, wo er gerade ein Buch las, auf. Er begann zu lächeln, als er Samandriel erblickte, in einfachen Jeans und einem schwarzen T-Shirt. Und mit einer Tasse mit vermutlich heißer Schokolade in seinen Händen. Definitiv menschlich, da Engel nichts trinken mussten.  
Er machte auf derCouch Platz für Samandriel, dder sich nur wenige Sekunden später setzte und sich sofort an Adam kuschelte. Der jüngste Winchester-Bruder lachte und gab seinem Engel einen sanften Kuss. Er wusste nicht genau, wann das passiert war, aber es interessierte ihn auch nicht wirklich, da sie beide kein Problem damit hatten. Im Gegensatz zu Dean, der nicht übermäßig erfreut darüber gewesen war, dass Adam und Samandriel zusammen waren. Etwas, dass Adam nicht ganz verstand, angesichts der Tatsache, dass Deans einziges Argument dass war, dass es sich bei Samandriel um einen Engel handelte, und … nun, Adam verstand es nicht. Samandriel war ein Engel, sicher, aber … eher ein menschlicher.  
„Ich denke die werden heute Abend zurückkommen“, meinte Samandriel zu Adam, bevor er aus seiner Tasse trank, als wäre ihm kalt und die heiße Schokolade würde ihn aufwärmen. Menschliches Verhalten, nicht das eines Engels.  
Adam nickte nur. Er dachte auch so. Sam und Dean waren inzwischen seit mehr als einer Woche weg, und sie hatten ihm gesagt, dass sie bis spätestens heute zurück sein würden. „Möchtest du mit mir in die Stadt kommen?“, fragte er. Er mochte es nicht, Zuhause zu sein, wenn Sam und Dean zurückkamen. Hauptsächlich deshalb, weil sie, wenn etwas schiefgelaufen war (und das passierte bei beinahe jeder Jagd), sich gegenseitig anschreien würden, und Adam war mehr der Typ, der Ruhe und Gelassenheit mochte. Also versuchte er, solange er es schaffte, weg zu sein, wenn sie zurückkamen, und dann hoffte er darauf, dass das Geschrei vorbei war, wenn er den Bunker wieder betrat.  
Samandriel nickte langsam und Adam erhob sich von der Couch und zog den Engel mit sich.

Zehn Minuten später trugen sie beide Herbstliche Kleidung, weil es außerhalb des Bunkers bereits kälter zu werden begann. Adam und Samandriel verließen den Bunker, und ihr Atem bildete kleine weiße Wölkchen vor ihren Gesichtern, sobald sie sich im Freien befanden. Adam fröstelte, und begann zu lächeln, als Samandriel nach seiner Hand griff. Menschliches Benehmen. Engel hielten sich nicht an den Händen. Adam war sich recht sicher, was das anging.  
„Haben wir irgendwelche Pläne für Halloween?“, fragte Samandriel, brachte Adam so zum Lachen. Der jüngste Winchester schüttelte den Kopf, und begann langsam, sich in Richtung ihres Ziels zu bewegen. „Aber wir könnten irgendetwas machen, richtig? Ich habe über Streiche und Süßigkeiten gelesen, und-“ Adam hörte einfach zu, während Samandriel ihm alles über Halloween erzählte. Es war nicht so, dass er nicht selbst bereits alles davon wusste, aber er mochte es, seinem Engel zuzuhören. Auch wenn Samandriel ihm noch immer nicht im Geringsten engelhaft vorkam.  
Samandriel sprach für beinahe eine Stunde über Halloween und Monster und Kostüme, und er hörte erst wieder auf, als sie ihr Lieblingscafé in der Stadt erreichten. „Können wir zu Halloween etwas unternehmen?“, fragte Samandriel, während sie sich im inneren des Cafés hinsetzten.  
„Wenn du willst“, sagte Adam. Er selbst mochte Halloween nicht so sehr, aber wenn Samandriel glücklich war, dann war er es auch. Und Samandriel schien sehr begeistert von Halloween.

Einige Stunden später war die Sonne bereits untergegangen, der Mond stand hoch am Himmel, und Adam und Samandriel machten sich langsam auf ihren Heimweg zurück zum Bumker. Es war beinahe Mitternacht, als ihnen ganz plötzlich von einer Frau und zwei Männern ihr Weg versperrt wurde.  
„Nun, sie mal einer an, was wir hier haben“, meinte die Frau höhnisch und grinste ihren beiden Begleitern zu. „Ein Winchester.“ Sie schloss die Augen, und als sie sie erneut öffnete, waren sie schwarz. Adam hätte wissen sollen, dass so etwas passieren konnte. Dass irgendein Dämon ihn finden könnte (Sam und Dean hatten ihn oft genug gewarnt). Aber das hatte er nicht. Er hatte keine Probleme mit Dämonen gehabt, seit … nun, seit dem Käfig. Oder eigentlich bereits seit vor dem Käfig, denn im Käfig war seine einzige Gesellschaft die von Lucifer und Michael, und das waren beides Engel, keine Dämonen.  
Er schluckte und trat zurück. Die Frau vor ihm lachte. „Aww, hat unser kleiner Winchester Angst?“, fragte sie, und Adam verfluchte sich selbst dafür, dass er sein Handy nicht bei sich trug. Er hatte es vermeiden wollen, dass seine Brüder von ihm verlangten zurückzukommen (das passierte tatsächlich recht häufig), aber jetzt wäre er froh, wenn er Sam und Dean anrufen könnte, damit sie ihm halfen. Oder damit sie ihnen halfen. Ihm und Samandriel. Samandriel, der noch immer bei ihm war. Und der … nicht im Geringsten verängstigt schien. Warum hatte er keine Angst? A standen drei Dämonen vor ihnen! Sie könnten getötet werden! Warum war der Engel- Oh, richtig. Engel. Nicht Mensch. Engel hatten keine Angst vor Dämonen. Engel hatten vor nichts Angst. Aber das hier war kein- Das war Samandriel. Wie konnte er keine Angst haben vor-  
Adam schüttelte den Kopf. Das … passte einfach nicht. Samandriel konnte nichts tun. Er war nur- Er war einfach nur Samandriel!  
„Wer ist dein kleiner Freund?“, fragte die Frau und trat näher. Und dann plötzlich erstarrte sie und schluckte, bevor sie eilig zurückstolperte. Als Adam sich umdrehte, wich er beinahe ebenfalls zurück.  
Samandriel stand dort, ein Engelsschwert in einer Hand, seine Augen blau glühend, und mit sichtbaren Flügeln. Großen, bedrohlichen Flügeln. Und es war … nun, furchteinflößend. Und engelhaft. Definitiv Engel, nicht Mensch. Wie zur Hölle hatte er das nie sehen können?!

Die nächste Sache, die er mitbekam, war Sams besorgtes Gesicht vor ihm, das ihn fragte, ob alles okay war. Er konnte nur nicken.  
„Was ist passiert?“, fragte Dean. „Du siehst aus, als hättest du einen Geist gesehen.“  
Und schließlich fand Adam seine Stimme wieder. „Nein“, sagte er, schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich-“ Er stoppte. „Ich habe einen Engel gesehen.“  
Er bemerkte Deans fragenden Blick, ignorierte ihn aber. Sah sich stattdessen nach Samandriel um. Samandriel, der ein Engel war. Engel, nicht Mensch. Er bezweifelte, dass er jemals wieder von ihm als menschlich denken könnte.  
Und dann sah er, wie Samandriel den Raum betrat. Mit einer Tasse heißer Schokolade, wie immer. Und … nun, vielleicht sollte er aufhören, von ihm als menschlich oder engelhaft zu denken. Vielleicht sollte er einfach damit beginnen, ihn als das zu sehen was er war: Samandriel. Ein absolut menschlicher Engel. Solange, wie Adam nicht in Gefahr war zumindest, denn dann … dann war er verdammt gruselig, und machte jedem Dämon und Teufel mit Leichtigkeit Konkurrenz.


End file.
